


[Vid] Solitary Man

by istia



Series: Vids [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/istia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A music vid paean to Rodney McKay, Dr. Oblivious, and his devoted <strike>girl</strike>pal, John Sheppard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Solitary Man

**Author's Note:**

> I made this vid in October 2008, two months before the S5 episode _Vegas_ aired for the first time, featuring this same song--but for John rather than Rodney (and entirely unironically, heh). The coincidence still amuses me.

Song: Solitary Man  
Artist: Johnny Cash  
Length: 2.27 minutes

Password: mcshep

Download a [zip file](https://www.mediafire.com/?m6riu3ynsp2r8uj) from mediafire - 36mb .mp4, 720 x 480

[Solitary Man](https://vimeo.com/23304430) from [istia](https://vimeo.com/istia) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
